Blob, Bull & Lizard with an insect
by Guardian of Tears
Summary: Random sillyness I came up with one wet Sunday afternoon, enjoy! *One Shot Ficcy!*


Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Reaver or any of the characters, places or objects you see in the game. Also I don't own Spyro or anthing in the Spyro the Dragon games.  
  
Blob, Bull and Lizard (with an insect)  
  
By the Guardian of Tears  
  
  
  
Drat, more Dumahim.  
  
It was bad enough that Raziel's once awesome stronghold was crumbling into dust and that his once proud clan had been wiped from the face of Nosgoth, but now his once home was chockfull of Dumahim. The children of one the brothers who had cast him into the abyss.  
  
Oh bloody, buggering hell.  
  
Raziel swiftly ripped a spear from the wall and prepared to do battle. The only problem was that there were two of them. That make things... Difficult. He faced the nearest one and with a few quick swipes brought it to a stunned state. He them impaled it. Now the difficult part, to devour it's soul before the other one had a chance to attack. He ran to the opposite side of the courtyard, the damn Dumahim followed.  
  
Every time he tried to suck up the fallen vampires soul it's friend attacked him.  
  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
  
Perhaps if he jumped onto that block nearby he could avoid the beast long enough to feed. As he ran towards the block the Dumahim followed. He swiped at it with his claws, bringing it to a near stunned state. Then he head the noise.  
  
It sounded half way between a animal sound and a cry for help. It was rather annoying. He looked at his assailant, it was obvious that the Dumahim had heard it as well, as it was no longer trying to ripe out what remained of his neck.  
  
The noise seemed to be coming from behind the warp gate door. Suddenly the door burst open and what looked like a green blob with a red blanket came running out, It made that strange noise and ran head long into the fire that burned underneath the symbol of the Razielim clan. It made the bizarre sound again, and, grabbing on to it's backside, ran out through the opposite door, still making that annoying 'help' noise.  
  
Raziel and the Dumahim looked at each other, confused.  
  
Then the warp gate door burst open again and revealed a painfully unrealistic bull with long horns and a ring through it's nose. It charged across the room, and burst through the door that the blob had departed through. It was now obvious what the blob had been running from.  
  
Now the sound of small feet pattering incredibly fast on stone came from behind the door that the bull and the blob had come from.  
  
What the hell was going to appear now?  
  
The door burst open a final time to reveal a small purple lizard with golden horns and tiny bat wings. It was being closely followed by a small golden, flying insect.  
  
The lizard charged past them just as the bull had done, then skidded to a stop once it saw them.  
  
"Err, hi." It said. Then, to the insect. "I told you that portal looked dodgy! No portal should have swirling green thingies!"  
  
Raziel and the Dumahim exchanged glances.  
  
"Hello?" Hazarded Raziel.  
  
"Um, not interrupting anything, am I?" The lizard questioned them, eyeing Raziel, who still had one hand raised to hit the Dumahim. And the Dumahim, who was halfway through slashing Raziel through the chest.  
  
Raziel and the Dumahim shook their heads.  
  
The insect buzzed up to the Dumahim to get a better look at him. The Dumahim absentmindedly flicked it with a talon, sending it cart wheeling through the air. It buzzed angrily at the Dumahim and flew back towards the lizard.  
  
"You haven't by any chance seen a gnorc and a bull go past this way, have you?" The lizard asked.  
  
"We saw a green blobby thing and a bull go past a short while ago."  
  
"That's them, which way did they go?"  
  
Raziel and the Dumahim pointed towards the door that the other intruders had gone through.  
  
"Great! Thanks!"  
  
The lizard charged through the door in pursuit of the creatures. Raziel and the Dumahim looked at the doors that the creatures had gone through for a while.  
  
"You know," Raziel told the Dumahim, after a time, "I don't think that that was suppose to happen."  
  
The Dumahim shook it's head.  
  
"Shall we, err, try that again."  
  
The Dumahim nodded at him.  
  
"All right then. Prepare to die, spawn of Dumah!" Then. "Damn, I still haven't eaten that soul!"  
  
The Dumahim snickered to it's self. 


End file.
